


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #60 : « Vôtre »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [60]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Handsome Palpatine, Legends Never Die, One-Sided Attraction, Padmatine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Padmé a eu un coup de foudre pour son ancien mentor.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045
Kudos: 3





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #60 : « Vôtre »

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En attendant Noël... - Jour n°22 : Vaurien & Vôtre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955760) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Un peu de Padmatine pour cet avant-dernier texte republié...
> 
> Date de première publication : 22 décembre 2016

Padmé connaissait Palpatine depuis qu'elle était enfant, et elle l'avait longtemps considéré comme un mentor et un simple ami. Cependant, le temps avait passé, et la solitude qui l'accablait lorsqu'Anakin partait loin et longtemps... cette solitude et ces années écoulées lui avaient donné une autre perspective sur la personne de Palpatine, et ses sentiments pour lui avaient visiblement évolué.

Selon les canons de beauté humains, Palpatine était un bel homme, au charme discret mais néanmoins magnétique. Son charisme était également impressionnant, notamment pour un homme d'apparence aussi fragile. Ses cheveux d'abord d'un roux flamboyant étaient progressivement devenus gris, puis blancs, et si le Sénateur les portait autrefois mi-longs, le Chancelier les avait coupés – mais ils étaient toujours coiffés aussi impeccablement, dans le style Naboo le plus pur. Ses yeux d'un bleu pâle, eux, n'avaient pas changé : toujours aussi lumineux, toujours remplis de douceur – sauf lorsque Palpatine était contrarié, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent avec les soucis de la Guerre des Clones, et Padmé regrettait que ce conflit pose autant de contrariétés à ce pauvre Chancelier. Seul son nez était un peu trop proéminent par rapport à son visage étroit, mais il apportait du caractère au milieu de ces traits trop fins.

Mais plus que le physique, c'était la personnalité de Palpatine qui avait joué un rôle dans l'évolution des sentiments de Padmé pour lui. Doux mais ferme, amusant mais décidément cultivé, amical mais trop solitaire... Palpatine était la somme de mille contrastes, un homme d'État à la vie publique transparente mais à la vie privée résolument opaque et mystérieuse. Néanmoins, il était toujours attentif et de bon conseil, et Padmé était définitivement charmée par son côté gentleman.

_Les vœux de mariage que j'ai prononcés devant Anakin me lient désormais à lui, mais Palpatine, une part de mon cœur est vôtre. Prenez-en soin, s'il vous plaît, et ne la brisez pas..._

**Author's Note:**

> Isa', ton côté fanwarrior hystérique transparaît U_U'


End file.
